The Q Files
The Q Files was a Multi-author series based off of popular television shows the X Files and Fringe. It is authored by Rorschach, Kortu, and Zonis who take the roles of Rorschach Bishop, Kortu Sculder, and Zonis Mully, respectively. The series focuses on their investigation of cases involving paranormal happenings. It features many other famous authors in random roles. The original topic was wiped out, but the series was renewed by Rorschach in September 2009, only to die once more. Cast The regular cast members all parody characters from the shows Fringe and The X Files. The following is a cast list with the name of the character they're parodying in parentheses: *Kortu as Agent Kortu Sculder (Fox Mulder of The X Files) *Zonis as Agent Zonis Mully (Dana Scully of The X Files) *Rorschach as Rorschach Bishop (Walter Bishop of Fringe) *Dokuma as Dokuma Skinner (Mr. Skinner of The X Files) *Spitty as Cigarette Smoking Spitty (CSM of The X Files) *Fighty as Deep Fighty (Deep Throat of the X Files) Additionally, many other famous authors appear in roles as victims and witnesses or other bizarre characters. These authors so far are Ocrist, Nuparurocks, and Xaeraz. Plot Season 1 Under the direction of Cigarette Smoking Spitty, Dokuma Skinner assigns Zonis Mully to work with Kortu Sculder and give his paranormal cases a scientific perspective. Mully enters Sculder's office and they meet for the first time, and Sculder begins to torment Mully because he is not "a pretty female partner". Mr. Skinner assigns the new partners to investigate the abduction of Ocrist in Boise, Idaho. Zonis changes into a grey suit and Fighty leads them, along with Rorschach Bishop, to a room where a witness to the abduction, Nuparurocks, is waiting to be interviewed. Nuparurocks begins to reveal the details of the abduction to the five men, saying that he was in the woods with his best friend Ocrist to avoid his wife, "Xaerry". He claims that the sky began to flash, the ground started shaking, and he saw a man that the flashing was coming from. His retelling of the crime is constantly interrupted by Bishop. Kortu is then consulted by Fighty, his informant within the FBI. Just as he is about to part with some very important information, Zonis returns from a trip to the bathroom, causing Fighty to flee. Despite Zonis having seen Fighty, Kortu denies his existence. Soon, the team depart on a road trip to Boise (as the FBI's funding was cut form the travel department). They arrive at Xaerry's house only to discover that "she" is in fact a man named Xaeraz. Xaeraz had been posing as his sister Xaerry's death in order not to send NR into a pit of despair. He reveals that NR had been blind before the incident in the woods, prompting the three investigators to wonder why something like that would be left out of the police report... The comic returns from hiatus after the BZP crash as Rorschach Bishop, Kortu Sculder and Zonis Mully are seen next to a van, speculating why they're frozen in the same position and why both Kortu and Rorsch speak in the same shade of brown text. Some time later, they have driven to the forest where the initial abduction took place. The three debate leaving their van, but decide in the end that they should. The flashing creature returns, making the surrounding area glow. Rorschach and the others rush back into the van, however they abandon him in the forest after he takes credit for both wanting to leave and stay in the van, ending with a long speech about how he is always right. He confronts the monster who is bathed in white light and assures himself that Sculder and Mully will return for him. Trivia *Kortu is particularly fond of this series, and considers it one of the best on BZPower. See Also *The New Topic *Season 1 Archive *"The Q Files" on BZPower (Broken Link) Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series